


【TSN】给我一半的爱情

by Vesuvius_Summer_Embers



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, cross dressing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers/pseuds/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers
Summary: 爱德华多被迫女装，马克发现他这样很漂亮。题目出处：我希望你 是我独家的记忆摆在心底不管别人说的多么难听现在我拥有的事情是你 是给我一半的爱情





	【TSN】给我一半的爱情

爱德华多·萨维林细数二十年人生经历，还从未遇见过珂芮思娣这样不通情理、胡搅蛮缠的女孩。  
他睁开双眼，旅馆钟表显示七点过三分。他从床上直起身来，脑海中第一个念头是，去她的珂芮思娣。昨晚和她吵架吵到很晚，连睡梦中似乎都能听见她那直白、高亢的诅咒。因睡眠不足，他的头脑仍旧昏沉，伸手在枕边摸索了几下，而后把被子掀开，茫然瞪着光洁的床单，犹不死心，俯下身子检查床边地板。  
他的衣服呢？  
十分钟后，爱德华多彻底清醒过来。二十分钟后，他已找寻遍整个房间，甚至还探身望了望窗台，抽回身时涨红了脸，血气上涌，刹那间明白过来。珂芮思娣把他的衣服带走了。也许扔掉了。  
该死的！  
不仅衣服，还有手机。真是幸运，目前为止，他对于笔电还没有马克那样热情洋溢，否则这婊子怕不会把电脑砸碎。真是幸运，他不是马克，要不然，等他找到那婊子，一定会把手扣在她脖子上，勒得她翻白眼。  
话是这么说，但爱德华多毕竟不是圣人，他跳上床去，两只拳头一并落到被子上，发出闷闷的响声。他感觉手掌一侧隐隐作痛，借此骂出声：“该死的珂芮思娣！艹你！”连续飙了几句脏话后，他倒在床上，大脑飞速运转。  
现在怎么办？难道他就要这样，全身上下只穿着一条内裤出门？何况，他和马克约好了今天要见面！  
“想想办法。想想办法。”他默念着，几秒种后稍稍安静下来。现在已经七点三十了，他必须在一个小时后见到马克。但他现在没有了手机，没有了西装，甚至连鞋子也没有了（想到这里，他一边怒火上涌，一边隐隐想笑，珂芮思娣真是他妈的一丝不苟）。他该怎么办？  
他脑海中倏然掠过一个主意，却瞬间就摇起了头。“我简直是疯了。”不行，不行。  
然而……时间极为宝贵。更何况，这个想法的确令人血脉偾张。

如果有副胸罩，装起来必定更像样。但也没什么可惜的，因为这件事本身就是侮辱，没必要考虑是否逼真。爱德华多凝视着镜中倒影，心想，好丑。  
他的下身是一条牛仔短裙，堪堪遮住半边大腿，露出的部分结实白皙。脚腕并不纤细，但胜在线条流畅，小腿修直。依旧没有鞋子，爱德华多打算光脚出去。（就算有高跟鞋，他也不会穿的，这是他最后的底线——尽管用高跟鞋来搭牛仔裙的还真是不多。）  
而他的上半身被一件半袖衬衫覆盖。这件衬衫稍稍减轻了他的尴尬，因为它款式还算正常，能遮住他圆滚滚的胳膊，除了领口深深V下来，很好地展露了他不甚明显的锁骨，以及它胸口处繁茂盛开着清浅娇丽的花草。美中不足的是，它呈牡蛎白色，正正好好反衬出爱德华多双颊的玫瑰红色。  
从爱德华多的角度出发，实在是丑死了。他觉得自己又高又胖，生着一张棱角分明、一眼看去就能判定必为男性无疑的脸，却穿了这么一身女装。即使他已勉为其难地戴上假发，事情也没多大起色。他抬起手，略略整理鬓边散落的几缕发丝。假发为姬胡桃色，从左脸绕到肩前，温婉地搭在胸口。  
爱德华多朝镜子里尽力勾出一抹浅笑，笑意从嘴角水波般荡漾开来，缓缓消散。  
真是个丑女人啊！

一路上有不少人对爱德华多侧目而视，而他低垂着脸，满心希望80%的人是好奇于他赤裸的双脚。时间已经来不及，他小跑着，无视在他身边擦肩而过的行人：西装革履的中年男人、一身浅灰运动装的少女、超短裙高跟鞋的金发美人儿、低头脚步匆匆的拖鞋男……  
等等。爱德华多停下脚步，一把抓住那人的手臂。“马克？”  
还真是他。马克抬起头，一副没睡醒的样子，那双眼窝深邃、眼角下扫的大眼睛一看到他，顿时眯了起来：“华多？——你疯了吗？你在干什么？”  
“呃……事情有点复杂，不好解释，你为什么会在这儿？”  
“我知道哪里是你和珂芮思娣的约定地点。”马克简短解释一句，落在他身上的眼光仿佛他完美地诠释了何为“滑天下之大稽”。爱德华多或许应该很兴奋，因为马克甚少露出这种世界观受到挑战的表情，但实际上他脸颊火辣辣地烧着，羞惭万分。  
“好—好了。”马克终于移开双眼，专心致志盯着地面，“行吧，需要给你买几件衣服吗？”  
“我感觉还是不要了。”爱德华多几乎不寒而栗，不行，他可不能接受导购对他的眼光。  
出租车上的时光依旧难熬，司机看样子误会了他们之间的关系。爱德华多觉得他是个可恶的好人，因为他看到他时明显心里刷了一万条弹幕，但最终似乎下定了决心，开始彬彬有礼地称呼爱德华多“小姐”。爱德华多尴尬而不失礼貌地回答了他，一开口才意识到自己用的是男音。车内一片静默。几分钟后，司机开始转移话题，但马克一向不爱开口，爱德华多只好尽力压低自己的声音，做出又轻又柔的女声来。天哪。司机在意识到这一点后，明智地选择闭上嘴巴。而马克始终死盯着窗外，直到爱德华多倾身过来，低声说道：“我觉得我真要疯了。”  
“我觉得你已经疯了。”  
“但是真不能怪我！珂芮思娣拿走了我的衣服和手机，她是个彻头彻尾的贱人！”爱德华多倒回到座位上，双手捂住了脸。  
马克一语不发，凝视着窗外一闪而过的绿植。他的肩膀上仍旧残留着那种感觉，仿佛羽毛轻轻拂过肌肤，或者月光下湖水脉脉流转的涟漪。爱德华多的假发拂过他的肩头。  
马克应该觉得违和。事实上，的确很违和。但……除此以外，还有什么别的东西，让他的胃抽搐缩紧，仿佛肾上腺素骤然大量释放。他脑中别的什么也没掺和，只有爱德华多，站在那里，亭亭玉立，淡粉色的假发斜搭在一边肩上，浓密的羽绒眉压住了那双过于明亮的黑白分明的大眼睛。他的上唇过薄，下唇又太丰满，但一眼看去都如此柔软。他穿着一件白色的衬衫，V领恰好展现出他细巧的锁骨。那条牛仔裙未免太短了点，而他的双腿又过于修长。至于鞋子——  
马克转过头，确认自己的印象。  
“珂芮思娣把你的鞋子拿走了？”  
“是啊。”爱德华多轻声说道，“老天爷，我觉得我快要对亚裔女孩有心理阴影了。”  
“我可以帮你克服。”马克说。  
爱德华多微微一笑：“对，毕竟你是心理系学生。”而马克嘴里嘟囔了一句是，盯着爱德华多光裸、骨节突出的双脚，把头转了回去，一声不吭。  
他咬住下唇，心脏怦怦直跳。

他们原来的打算全盘作废。爱德华多下了车，小心翼翼踩着石子路前进。两人都尽量目不斜视，一路逃到爱德华多的宿舍，在门口发现了珂芮思娣的包裹，里面果不其然是爱德华多的全套衣服和手机（还附了一张字条，上面用橙色的大写字母吼道：我们玩儿完了，混蛋！）爱德华多咬着牙嘶声骂道：“去你的。”他拎起包裹，打开宿舍门，疾步走到床前，把包裹往上一丢，自己也顺势躺了下去。  
马克跟着他进了门，反手把门关上，环顾四周。屋子干干净净，色泽暗淡，铺陈简单。爱德华多不经常混迹于此，因为他会把时间留在马克的宿舍里。  
“这么说你和她分定手了？”  
“没错。该死的，她竟然还给我留了张字条，天知道那句话应该由我来说。我早就想和她分手。”  
“所以分手要趁早。”马克下结论道。否则你就只有猝不及防的份儿，他在心里默默补充。这是从哀丽卡·奥布莱特那里得来的经验，当时他倒没特意想过分手的事情。那个女孩有一张清秀干净的脸，他觉得她的轮廓精美极了。但眼下他盯着爱德华多的侧脸（较之正脸来说，未免过于锋芒毕露），心想，真是漂亮。  
“啊！我可算吸取教训了。”爱德华多呻吟道，“好了，现在说正经的，我真的已经身心俱疲了。”  
“那就躺着。”  
“不。我无法忍受这身衣服。你能不能帮我脱下来？”  
这是个奇怪的要求，因为平素都是爱德华多照顾马克。爱德华多喜欢照顾马克。比方说，马克写代码写了六个小时，而爱德华多把他从那一堆符号数字里拖出来，给他喂东西，好叫他不致过劳死，那是种甜蜜的小烦恼。  
而珂芮思娣给了他真正的烦恼。  
马克抿了抿嘴唇，悄没声儿地一步一步向爱德华多走去。爱德华多依旧直挺挺躺在床上，闭着眼睛。他的轮廓落在马克眼里，就像镶了金线一样闪闪发光。  
首先应该从头发开始，对吧。把他头上那顶淡粉色的假发摘下来。然后是衬衫。裙子放到最后。他理应觉得非常古怪，事实却并非如此。正是因为爱德华多穿了女装，马克才第一次在古怪的背景下正视挚友的美貌。一旦你意识到什么东西，接下来，它就会以之前从没出现过的速度频繁冲进你的视野。  
爱德华多的太阳穴上一阵温暖。他知道是马克的手指摁在了那里。他等待着，直到……有什么东西落在了他的嘴唇上。他的大脑宕机了两三秒。不是因为他不知道那是什么东西，而是因为他不想意识到自己知道那是什么东西。如同火苗缓慢燃烧。  
两三秒后，他举起双手，温柔地捧住了马克的脸。后者一瞬间似乎想要向后畏缩，但他的手指微微用上了力。  
起先，这个吻清浅、纯洁，虽然成功给爱德华多的脸敷了层薄薄的红色、让马克的脸稍稍退了血色，但总体而言，尚算双方可以抹抹嘴唇退开若无其事的类型，如果这两人不是挚友，也不会在内心激起多么壮阔的波澜。但是，爱德华多不自觉吮咬着那两片肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，下意识伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，而马克随之张开了嘴唇。  
爱德华多不愿去想现在两人的情形，他睁开眼睛，把脸侧向一边，示意马克退开，接着坐起身来，伸出手臂把马克拉近，继续未尽的亲吻。  
马克感知到爱德华多的手伸进了他的衣服里，捏住了他的乳头，不由得颤抖了一下。随着爱德华多的揉捏、拉拽，马克向前凑过去，把爱德华多推倒在床上。他坐着爱德华多结实的大腿，直起身来，脱下自己的连帽衫。他听到爱德华多深深吸了一口气。  
从身材上讲，马克才是更适合女装那一个。他的肌肤苍白，但又不让人觉得病态。他的骨架纤细，给人以脆弱之感。马克喘着气，眼睛在爱德华多的身体上来回移动。爱德华多简直被迷住了。马克的眼睛闪闪发光，爱德华多几乎能感受到冰蓝色那沉甸甸的重量。他勉强坐起来，想脱下自己的衬衫——他不愿摘假发，发网太难看了。  
然而，马克动作更快一步。他翻身倚在床头，干脆利落地把短裤和内裤一道脱下。他两腿之间的那玩意已经勃起。他毫不避讳、毫无羞涩，转过脸热切地盯着爱德华多。  
爱德华多吞咽了一下，接着就不再管自己的衣服和假发，同马克纠缠到了一起。他强壮的手臂紧紧搂着马克的腰，马克的左手从他的衣领中伸进去，略带报复意味地按压他的乳头。爱德华多嘶声呻吟，伸出手去，握住了马克的阳物。  
“呃啊……”  
马克猛地把嘴唇印上了爱德华多的锁骨，在他的肌肤上留下一朵朵暧昧的痕迹。他的嘴唇在爱德华多身上游移，随爱德华多的抚慰动作而忽快忽慢，直至他把头颅重重落回到床上，双眼迷离。  
“我想上你。”爱德华多在马克的耳边轻声说道。马克咽了一口唾沫，抬起眼睛看着爱德华多，点了点头，口中说道：“可以，你想怎样都可以。”  
爱德华多喘着气，从床头抓过一瓶润滑剂，挤了一些，在手指上搓揉着。马克茫然地瞪着天花板，觉得酥麻感从腹下一直蔓延到四肢。接着他张开嘴，发出一声仿佛难以置信的喘息。喘息接连不断，马克的手指牢牢攥住了床单。爱德华多不肯放过他脸上的任何一个细节，始终凝视着他，凝视着他蹙起的双眉、转动的眼珠和脸上抽动的肌肉。他的长发泄落在马克的肩旁，牛仔裙断断续续摩擦着马克的阴茎。  
爱德华多俯下身去，亲吻着马克的耳垂。马克的卷发挠着他的鼻子，他侧过脸，用气音轻声问道：“我能……”  
马克几乎要忍耐不住了，因为爱德华多圆润的鼻头摩擦着他的耳畔，裙下的阳物硬硬地抵着他，粗糙的牛仔裙在他的大腿上蹭来蹭去。因为爱德华多把四根手指塞进了他的后面，还进进出出模仿着交欢的动作。他颤抖着点点头，接着从喉咙里压出一声嘶哑的呻吟——爱德华多一下抽出了手指，把牛仔裙堆叠上他的小腹。有什么坚硬的东西戳刺着他。爱德华多舔了舔嘴唇，而后慢慢滑进马克的身体，开始动作。  
那是种很奇异的感觉，微微疼痛，但爱德华多无比精准，没几下就找到了他的敏感点。起初，爱德华多非常温柔，简直可以用小心翼翼来形容，但逐渐，他放开了动作，每一下撞击都让马克深深陷入床单，在律动、汗水、灼烧的快感中情动、呻吟。马克支起的那条腿摇晃着。此时此刻，他的世界里好像只剩下体内摩擦带来的新奇感受、阴茎碾过敏感点时的酥麻、身体上另一个人的重量，以及爱德华多的喘息声（马克觉得那简直太性感了。为什么他们之前没有做这件事?他们真傻）。爱德华多淡粉色的长发在他脸颊旁剧烈摇晃着。他畅快地呻吟着，不知不觉中用手臂撑起上身，迎接爱德华多的亲吻。爱德华多额头上流下一滴晶莹的汗珠，半闭着眼睛，从马克的乳头、锁骨、脖颈一路吻到下巴、脸颊与耳后。他那包裹着裙子的、浑圆的臀部有力地耸动着，一下下把马克钉在床上。在他的背上，汗水洇湿了衬衫。马克的手还揪着床单，而他把对方的手掰开，十指相扣，把马克重新压倒在床上。他的最后几下分外用力。终于，他抵着马克的额头，颤抖着，重重碾压过马克的敏感点，完全放松下来。他的鼻尖划过马克的鼻尖。马克闭上眼睛，全然释放。  
爱德华多从马克身上翻下来。他的白衬衫领口撕破了一点，牛仔裙上仿佛被泼了牡蛎浓汤。他们全身都是湿漉漉的，像是刚从水里出来，一片乱糟糟，然而感觉十分放松，十分轻快。马克迷迷糊糊地想，自己应该去做一下清理，但是他连眼皮都抬不起来了。他们之前把枕头弄到了地上，谁也没有去拿的想法。他枕住爱德华多的手臂，两个人一同沉沉入梦。


End file.
